Vehicles today, hybrid and non-hybrid, include a rechargeable energy storage system (RESS) (such as a low voltage 12 volt, or high voltage 360 volt battery) and an engine (such as an internal combustion engine). During vehicle stops (for example, while at a stop sign or a stop light), the vehicle may automatically turn off the engine and utilize RESS power exclusively, and then automatically turn the engine on again using RESS power when the vehicle resumes movement. This is referred to herein as an auto-stop feature of the vehicle. In order to help stabilize voltage fluctuation when automatically starting the engine, the vehicle may utilize a direct current (DC) converter that boosts and stabilizes the voltage of the RESS during automatic start-up of the engine. Due to the integral involvement of the DC converter in proper vehicle operation, it may be desirable to provide diagnostics for such DC converters.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for providing diagnostics for DC converters for vehicles. It is also desirable to provide improved program products and systems for providing such diagnostics for DC converters utilized in vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.